Electronic displays are now being used for a variety of applications, in addition to the traditional in-home viewing applications. It is now desirable for electronic displays to be used as restaurant menu boards, advertising, and general informational purposes. Each application may require a different set of electronic assemblies, in order to drive the electronic display and provide any ancillary services related to the electronic display and its purpose. Electronic displays are typically manufactured in standard sizes, shapes, and with standard electronic components.